First Kiss, First Time
by msgirl
Summary: This is my first M story but mac and stella agree to go on a date but things do quite according to plan SMacked
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first M –Rated fic technically I'm young to write a fic like this but hey I have nothing else to do but write a fic ImsoMMAD sorry I spelt your name wrong in my other story. BTW ImsoMMAD and Mj both of you are the best reviewers ever!! _**

Spoilers: None 

**Paring: Smacked (Mac/Stella)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything they belong to cbs and the wonderful creator Anthony Zuiker and the producers of csi own them just borrowing the characters for my fic. **

First Kiss and First time 

Stella and Mac over the past few years had been denying their feelings for one another. Between the secret smiles, flirting and the old accidentally brushing hands. Mac spent most of that morning pacing his office waiting for Stella. She was someone that he depended on over the years and began to fall in love with her. He fell in love with her smile, laugh and especially her green sparkly eyes. Her eyes were what showed her emotions soft when she was happy, misty when she was sad and piercing green when she was angry. Stella was making her way to Mac's office and could see him pacing his office maybe for her. But this was Mac, Mac who hardly showed emotions only to her and not about her. Stella always loved Mac but over the years that love ran deeper than any other feeling that she had felt before. Before any of the other men in her life this was more a sense of pure love an intense emotion that took over her body when she was near him. Stella opened the door to his office Mac stopped pacing and turned to face her and smiled at her.

"Morning" she smiled

"Morning Stella" he replied, "I want to ask you something I haven't had the courage to ask you"

"What?" she questioned.

"Would you like to go out tonight," he asked his eyes never leaving hers she looked into his soft grey eyes she had grown accustom to.

"Like a date?" she asked then looked at him "I mean"

"Yes like a date me and you" he cut her off with.

"Sure" she replied quickly

"Great" he smiled before he had a chance to reply his phone went off and he looked down at it. "Trace" he said and she nodded they both made their way together. They worked on the same case as usual, each time sharing a glance and smiling both thinking about later on.

When Stella was in the locker room Mac walked in at watched her place her badge and gun with its holster in her locker. He looked at her from behind looking at his view.

"Mac if you plan on checking me out whilst I'm not looking you are seriously wrong" she turned around and stepped forward but Mac was gone maybe she was wrong. A second later Mac appeared from behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and whispered "Not all night and remember I'm a marine much better at being discreet"

"Oh really" she countered and turned round to face him and slipped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Yes' he replied

"Well I think" she carried on removing his tie "that marines are very sexy" she laughed and threw his tie on the bench and wrapped her arms back around his neck again. He leaned for slowly waiting for her permission. Stella moved forward with him and their lips met for a soaring kiss. The kiss was slow and intimate she pushed him so he was backed against the lockers. Stella pulled away and waited for her breathing to return and the whispered "I think we should take this some where else"

"You sure I mean I don't want to rush you but we haven't even dated" he smiled

"Mac it feels like we've dated for years I've waited to long for this" she replied

"Me too" he whispered

"The let's go" she said as she pushed her locker shut and pulled him by the hand out of the locker room.

Once they reached Stella's inside Stella's apartment it was war between the to of their mouths lost in each other. Once they reached the bed they were lost in taking each other's clothes off. Stella pulled his shirt off and began to kiss the scars on his chest and he groaned as she smiled. Mac claimed her mouth in his again for another kiss while unbuttoning her shirt revealing her black and red lacing bra with a bow in the middle Mac made his way down he neck while pushing her on the bed. He made sure he was on top and that she was underneath he made his way down her neck kissing her down the bottom of her stomach until he reached her trousers and un buttoned them and pulled them off until she was just in her underwear her whole set matched and he smiled. He kissed her stomach and began to suck it leaving a red mark as she smiled towards him she pulled him back to her mouth. She then moved down to his trousers and undid them leaving him in his boxers and rolled him over so that she was on top and moved down to his neck nipping it to leave her mark. All that was left was to remove the last bit of each other's clothing. They ended up removing themselves Mac rolled her back over to make sure he was back on top of her.

"You ready" he whispered.

"Yes" she smiled and kissed him and moaned. Both came together then Mac moved into slowly and Stella had to kiss him so her scream was muffled by a moan and dug her nails into him back and cried out.

"I love you," he whispered as he moved into her again.

"I love you too," she rasped and moaned they rolled around together on the bed still committed Mac moved into her again she dug her nails in his back leaving little cuts. Till it climax till they slowed and pulled apart still kissing one another.

"I love you baby" Stella spoke as she rested her head in exhaustion in his chest and smiled.

"I love you" he breathed and kissed her on the top of the head both fell into a blissful sleep. Knowing that tomorrow would bring a different day and night.

_**Not really a good ending but I wasn't sure how to end it thought lol hope you liked the story if you do please review you will make me very happy msgirl**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter to first kiss first time because two reviewers asked for it this is Mac and Stella at work enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Spoilers: None **

**--------**

Chapter two

Mac and Stella proceeded to work together Stella still had a smile one her face from the night before today was going to be interesting for the both of them. A they exited the elevator Mac's phone went of both Mac and Stella looked at their phones. It was Mac's phone he looked up to Stella.

"The morgue needs us" Mac stated to Stella. Both made their way to the morgue side by side. Stella leaned towards Mac and whispered.

"I've always wanted to have sex in the morgue" as she drew back she looked at the look on Mac's face. Mac was stunned and leaned back towards her.

"You might get lucky" he looked at her she smiled mischievously at him as they entered the elevator it was empty Stella pressed the number to autopsy. As she did so Mac began to trail kisses round her neck Stella groaned with pleasure and moved her neck so he could place more.

"How about sex in an elevator?" he asked

"No" she wined "The morgue or your house" she sighed and turned to kiss him square on the lips for a searing kiss. Mac pushed Stella to the side of the elevator and moved down and brushed her hair back and bite the side of her neck so no one would notice it.

"Mac the next floor's ours," she groaned

"Fine" he replied and pulled back and both resumed their positions next to each other. Stella fluffed her hair so it would look better than before. The elevator opened and both exited to see Sid.

"Mac, Stella" they heard Sid call.

"Sid what have you got" asked Mac

"Female, late 20's, strangulation and look at this" Sid began to carry on. Throughout the whole exam Stella kept flirting with her eyes at Mac. It made it hard for him to concentrate on the body the only that had got him was Stella's seductive smile that she had. Sid realized Mac had stopped listening and looked between the two.

"Are you two ok?" he asked

"Yeah" they both replied.

"Thank you Sid" spoke Stella and began to walk out of autopsy. Mac nodded at Sid and followed her out.

"Are you trying to get caught?" he asked slightly amused

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she replied innocently she knew full well what he was on about.

"Meet you in autopsy after work when everyone has gone" whispered Mac "You might get your whish"

Stella smiled with a glint in her eyes "I'll meet you there"

Stella wanted the day to hurry up she couldn't wait that was all she could think about. Stella made sure that everyone had left before she heading to autopsy to see Mac. When she entered there was no one there. Stella looked around until she heard footsteps.

"Meeting someone Bonasera" asked Mac

"Yes I am" she replied as she walked towards him and slipped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Mac responded to her kiss passionately and slipped his arms around her waist he moved from her lips to her neck trailing it was kisses she groaned and lifted her head up to kiss him more access to her neck. Mac kisses the base of her neck he pulled Stella's leg up to the side of his. Stella placed her hands around the base of him neck as he continued his trail as he went to the side of her neck, Stella began to unbutton his shirt and slid it off they made their way to the cool surface of the autopsy table. Stella hit the base of the table and wrapped both of her legs round Mac's waist as he placed her so she sat on the table. Mac pulled Stella's top of so she was in her bra.

"Nice bra" he said breathlessly

"Thanks" she replied equally as breathless and began to kiss his chest she laid down on the table. Both removed their shoes and socks and continued Mac was on top his kissed her on the lips again. Stella smiled as she began to undo the belt on his trousers when she had undone it she threw it side ways she began to undo the zipper on his trousers. Mac licked the side of her ear lobe. Stella groaned satisfied and tugged at Mac's trousers he sat up and pulled them off so he was in his boxers.

"I think you need lose your trousers Bonasera," he said in his boss like tone. She nodded and undone her trousers and pulled them off Mac threw them on the floor beside them. He kissed between her breasts and made his way lower down to her stomach from the bottom of the bra to the hem of her underwear he trailed his tongue Stella arched slightly and closed her eyes. She watched him and sighed happily he began to remove her underwear slowly and he pulled one side off. Stella lifted the other so Mac could easily slide it off. Stella worked on her bra and unclasped it then pulled Mac's boxers down and pulled him back up to kiss him hard on the lips. Mac settled between her legs she gave him easy access she wasn't going to deny him. Stella place her hands back on the base of Mac's neck and caressed it she giggled her whish was coming true. Mac and her were having sex in autopsy with no one else in the building she would risk anyone in the autopsy but she knew Mac had locked the door, so no one could interrupt their session.

"Make my whish come true," she whispered in his ear. Mac nodded Stella placed her hands one either side of Mac's back. Mac began to enter her Stella cried out in pleasure following Greek words whispered into his ear. He continued slowly Stella dug her nails in his Mac causing Mac to wince a little.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear before she cried out and he moved into her. Stella caused a scratch down Mac's back.

"I love you too baby" he replied as he continued and kiss her on the lips slipping his tongue into her mouth she rang her hands through his hair.

"Faster" she replied as she pulled out of the kiss. Stella arched her back as he continued to move inside he faster. Stella groaned both were beginning to reach their climax. Mac moved into her one last time before he nearly collapsed on top of her. He held himself up on his forearms. Both of there breathing had increased after a few minutes it declined. Mac kissed Stella and brushed a curl out of her face.

"I love you very much" hi whispered by her ear.

"I love you too" she replied as she slipped her arms around his shoulders and smiled up at him. "I think we should go back to your apartment and continue this round two" she laughed.

"I have other things there like whipped cream, chocolate, olive oil" he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah we definitely need to take this to your apartment" she smiled seductively. Mac lifted himself off her in search of his boxers and his other pieces of clothing while Stella did the same. Both left together hand in hand and made their way to Mac's apartment.

"Round two" she whispered into his ear as he opened the door to his apartment.

---------

**Ok there it was I'm thinking of a third chappie of inside the apartment you know R&R please. **


End file.
